


Dum-E 编程指南

by 6per



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6per/pseuds/6per





	Dum-E 编程指南

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Run Program: DUM-E](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394999) by [Amuly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly). 



第一章

时 间： 2012年3月5日凌晨1点15分  
触发事件： 托尼超过12小时没有进食  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼）  
触发事件： 没有食物  
执行程序： 烤（吐司）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
厨房起火。

时 间： 2012年3月5日凌晨1点20分  
触发事件： 厨房起火  
执行程序： 灭火器  
执行中…  
大火扑灭。  
程序 灭火器 执行成功！

时 间： 2012年3月5日凌晨1点25分  
触发事件： 托尼超过12小时没有进食  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼）  
触发事件： 没有食物  
执行子程序：烤（吐司）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
子程序 烤（吐司） 执行成功！

时 间： 2012年3月5日凌晨1点30分  
触发事件： 托尼超过12小时没有进食  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼）  
类比（食物 ^ 吐司）  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼_吐司）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
托尼把吐司扔在地板上。

时 间： 2012年3月5日凌晨1点40分  
“别再拿吃的烦我，否则我会把你和史蒂夫•乔布斯的过时笔记本一起扔进垃圾桶。你这个该死的机械杂种!”  
触发事件： 威胁（托尼_Dummy）  
执行程序： 羞愧。  
触发事件变更：“别再拿吃的烦我，否则我会把你和史蒂夫•乔布斯的过时笔记本一起扔进垃圾桶。你这个该死的机械杂种!”  
执行程序： 取消喂食（托尼）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 取消喂食（托尼） 执行成功。

时 间： 2012年3月5日凌晨1点45分  
触发事件： 托尼超过12.5小时没有进食  
触发事件变更：“别再拿吃的烦我，否则我会把你和史蒂夫•乔布斯的过时笔记本一起扔进垃圾桶。你这个该死的机械杂种!”  
触发事件： 托尼超过12.5小时没有进食  
触发事件变更：“别再拿吃的烦我，否则我会把你和史蒂夫•乔布斯的过时笔记本一起扔进垃圾桶。你这个该死的机械杂种!”  
触发事件： 托尼超过12.5小时没有进食

时 间： 2012年3月5日凌晨2点  
触发事件： 检测到撞击  
触发事件： 托尼_痛  
执行程序： 移动  
执行程序： 急救（托尼）  
触发事件： 托尼超过12.5小时没有进食  
触发事件变更：“别再拿吃的烦我，否则我会把你和史蒂夫•乔布斯的过时笔记本一起扔进垃圾桶。你这个该死的机械杂种!”  
触发事件： 托尼超过12.5小时没有进食  
触发事件变更：“别再拿吃的烦我，否则我会把你和史蒂夫•乔布斯的过时笔记本一起扔进垃圾桶。你这个该死的机械杂种!”  
“见鬼，你挂掉了？别再折腾我的屁股，也许应该开个子程序来防止这个……嗨，嗨，Dummy，听好了：取消任何导致你死循环的东西，运行你的常规程序。然后，给我滚开。”

时 间： 2012年3月5日凌晨2点15分  
触发事件： 托尼超过13小时没有进食  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼_吐司）  
执行中…  
托尼把吐司扔向Dummy。

时 间： 2012年3月5日凌晨2点20分  
触发事件： 转入抛接子程序4。  
执行程序： 抛接（游戏）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行结果： 托尼离开。  
程序 抛接（游戏） 取消。

时 间： 2012年3月5日凌晨2点25分  
触发事件： 托尼超过13小时没有进食  
执行……

时 间： 2012年3月5日凌晨2点25分  
触发事件： 贾维斯通讯  
程序执行中止。

**

时 间： 2012年3月7日中午12点25分  
触发事件： 托尼超过12小时没有进食  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼）  
触发事件： 没有食物  
执行程序： 烤（吐司）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行错误。  
没有烤面包机。  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼）  
执行子程序：吐司_没有烤面包机  
分析厨房。  
类比（没有烤面包机 ^ 华夫饼）  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼）  
执行子程序：烤华夫饼  
执行中…  
执行中…  
厨房起火。

时 间： 2012年3月9日下午14点34分  
触发事件： 托尼超过12小时没有进食  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼）  
触发事件： 没有食物  
执行程序： 烤（吐司）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行错误。  
没有烤面包机。  
执行程序： 喂食托尼。  
执行子程序：吐司_没有烤面包机  
类比（没有烤面包机 ^ 比萨）  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼）  
执行子程序：电话（叫比萨）  
拨号中。  
拨号中。  
“比萨宫，落基山边最好的外卖比萨。有什么我可以帮你吗？”  
触发事件： 电话通讯。  
执行程序： 通讯（电话）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“呃……你好？你好？怎么回事……拨错电话了？有人吗？嗨！朋友！听得到么！咦？噢，真奇怪，哪个混蛋打的电话。我只听得到哔哔声，好像是他在按键。好吧，嗨！朋友，我挂了！你还好吧！不管怎么样，你总会碰到些奇怪的家伙……”  
电话忙音。

**

时 间： 2012年3月15日下午18点  
触发事件： 水槽里堆满了盘子  
执行程序： 洗（盘子）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行错误。  
大楼紧急关闭。

**

时 间： 2012年3月19日下午13点50分  
触发事件： 托尼在工作台上睡着了  
执行程序： 盖毯子（托尼）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 盖毯子（托尼） 执行成功！

**

时 间： 2012年3月25日早上9点  
触发事件： 用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]进入房间  
执行程序： 欢迎用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]  
收到事件： 握手。  
程序 欢迎用户 执行成功！

时 间： 2012年3月25日早上9点15分  
触发事件： 托尼大叫  
执行程序： 保护（托尼_史蒂夫）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]离开房间。  
程序 保护（托尼_史蒂夫） 执行成功！

时 间： 2012年3月26日早上9点  
触发事件： 用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]进入房间  
执行程序： 欢迎用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]  
执行子程序： 驱赶用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]  
“嘿！嘿，DUM-哦…我希望你有别的名字。不过，嘿，Dummy？能不能不要再推我的腿？我是…你在干什么……”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“哦，你生气了？是不是？因为我和钢铁侠吵起来了？听着，对不起，小家伙。我并不想那样，我只是……”  
执行中…  
“好吧，好吧，我知道了。不过，你能帮个忙么？把这个交给托尼。他总是不知道照顾自己，我可不希望团队成员在任务中晕倒。看这里。你能帮忙么？拿着这个？”  
触发事件： 命令_递送（食物_托尼）。  
执行程序： 递送（食物_托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“这是啥？你从哪里弄来的？哦哦，完美队长送来的？是不是？真是太棒了，他居然征用了我的机器人。明天他就该和贾维斯谈判，中断我的工作…”  
等待响应…  
等待响应…  
程序 递送（食物_托尼） 执行成功。  
删除子程序：驱赶用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]。

时 间： 2012年3月27日早上9点  
触发事件： 用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]进入房间  
执行程序： 欢迎用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]。  
“哦，这里，Dummy。怎么，今天不赶我出去了？”  
收到事件： 握手。  
程序 欢迎用户 执行成功！  
“你的制造者在哪？你觉得我能见他一会么？我保证不会惹恼他。嗯，换个说法，我保证自己不去试图惹恼他。你知道，托尼……他总是托尼。”  
触发事件： 命令_带路（史蒂夫_托尼）。  
执行程序： 带路（史蒂夫_托尼）。  
程序 带路（史蒂夫_托尼） 执行成功。  
“叛徒！叛徒！我简直不能相信，你居然把他带到这儿来，你这个判徒！就是这样，你死定了，我会把你改装成水过滤系统送去肯尼亚。看你还怎么给你的超级英雄朋友们带路！嗯？”  
触发事件： 威胁（托尼_Dummy）  
执行程序： 羞愧。  
程序 羞愧 执行成功！  
“托尼！别这样…凶。你看，你吓到他了！”  
“什么？见鬼，史蒂夫：它是个机器人。还是个不怎么样的机器人。”  
触发事件：侮辱（托尼_Dummy）  
执行程序： 伤心。  
程序 伤心 执行成功！  
“他不是真的有感觉，这只是由电路板和金属伪装出来的感觉！”  
“由电路板和金属组成，你不也是？这可不意味着没感觉。”  
“哦，别把它和我扯到一起，队长。你到底想干啥？”

**

时 间： 2012年4月2日早上8点50分  
触发事件： 托尼累了  
执行程序： 泡（咖啡）。  
子事件：托尼超过12小时没有进食。  
执行子程序： 添加（蛋白粉）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 泡（咖啡） 执行成功！  
执行程序： 递送（咖啡_托尼）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 递送（咖啡_托尼） 执行成功！  
“看，我果然造了点有用的东西。果然我才是最棒的。再来一杯。”  
触发事件： 命令_递送（咖啡_托尼）。  
执行中…  
触发事件： 用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]进入房间  
执行程序： 欢迎用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]。  
执行中…  
收到事件： 握手。  
程序 欢迎用户 执行成功！  
咖啡机起火。  
执行程序： 灭火器。  
火扑灭。  
程序 灭火器 执行成功！  
咖啡烧毁。  
执行程序： 伤心。  
程序 伤心 执行成功！  
“哦，Dummy！对不起！嗨，别伤心！哦，让我看看。别别，放在那，看，我能搞定它！没事的。你在哪给托尼泡咖啡？这里？让我试试……”  
触发事件： 咖啡。  
执行程序： 递送（咖啡_托尼）。  
“哦，别，Dummy。让我来。”  
执行中…  
“好吧，好吧，这儿。小心点：它很烫。别把它洒在你……身上。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“好吧，你每次都会弄个把美国队长带到这儿来的新子程序？”  
程序 递送（咖啡_托尼） 执行成功！  
“早上好，托尼，很高兴见到你。”  
“是啊，是啊。你来这里有啥事么？”  
“当然，托尼。找你当然有事。”  
“好吧，过来点。来吧，再近点。我又不会咬你。除非……”  
执行程序： 重命名。  
用户[史蒂夫•罗杰斯队长]\\\\[史蒂夫]。  
执行中…  
程序 重命名 执行成功！

**

时 间： 2012年4月15日下午13点15分  
触发事件： 威胁（未知的敌人_托尼）  
执行程序： 保护（托尼_未知的敌人）  
触发事件： 天花板掉下来。  
执行程序： 清扫。  
触发事件： 起火了，起火了，起火了。  
执行程序： 灭火器。  
触发事件： 威胁（未知的敌人_史蒂夫）  
执行程序： 保护（史蒂夫_未知的敌人）  
触发事件： 安全漏洞。  
执行程序： 联系（贾维斯）。  
触发事件： 托尼超过12小时没有进食。  
执行程序： 喂食 托尼。  
触发事件： 托尼受伤。  
执行程序： 急救（托尼）。  
触发事件： 史蒂夫受伤。  
执行程序： 急救（史蒂夫）。  
警 告： 队列里有太多等待处理的程序。  
执行子程序： 重新排序_根据重要程度  
执行程序： 保护（托尼_未知的敌人）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行子程序： 扔（东西）  
执行子程序： 找（东西）  
执行中…  
得到吐司。  
子程序 找（东西） 执行成功！  
类比｛东西 ^ 吐司｝。  
执行子程序： 扔（吐司）。  
子程序 扔（吐司） 执行成功！  
触发事件： 威胁（未知的敌人_托尼）  
执行程序： 保护（托尼_未知的敌人）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行子程序： 重新排序_根据重要程度  
触发事件： 托尼受伤。  
执行程序： 急救（托尼）。  
“噢，别过来，离我远点，你这只过度热心的面包机。去折腾史蒂夫。去，快去。”  
触发事件： 命令_急救（史蒂夫）。  
执行程序： 急救（史蒂夫）。  
“嗨，Dummy。你来干啥？急救绷带？噢，谢谢。嗨，等等，这个让我自己来放。你看：全好了。谢谢你。谢谢你过来帮忙。我看见你向A.I.M.的士兵扔吐司。真勇敢。哦，我认为你也需要一点瓦利（Wall-E）绷带。把这个划痕包起来…对，就这样。干得好，Dummy。”  
触发事件： 轻拍。  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： ……

**

时 间： 2012年4月29日中午12点45分  
触发事件： 电话铃（响）。  
执行程序： 接（电话）。  
“嗨，我是史蒂夫，托尼在吗？”  
执行程序： 通讯（电话）。  
“哦，嗨，Dummy！能帮我把电话交给托尼么？”  
执行中…  
“没问题，小家伙。我等着。”  
程序 通讯（电话） 执行成功！  
触发事件： 命令_递送（电话_托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“搞什么…谁的电话…我的电话？见鬼，我居然还有个固定电话？”  
执行程序：递送（电话_托尼）。  
“好了，好了，来，拿过来。你好？”  
程序 递送（电话_托尼） 执行成功。  
“我有手机，史蒂夫。要不是Dummy把这见鬼的东西拿过来，我甚至不知道这里还有个固定电话。不不……这不是重点。不……不。为什么你宁愿打我的固定电话？！…Dummy？哦，你认真的？史蒂夫，它是只机器人。不怎么好的机器人。它没有感觉！不，我当然知道。我给它编的程序！噢，…阿西莫夫小说里的幽灵机器人，史蒂夫，我可不想来一场人与机器人的辩论……不，每次到最后你干脆都叫我机器人！………好吧，我知道了，史蒂夫。噢，他妈的，史蒂夫…别这样…好的，好的，我没这个意思。我知道，我知道，我知道了，行了！别再道歉。没事的，好了，真的没事。哦，你别再道歉了。行了，你到底为啥打电话给我，除了和我的机器人打招呼？哦…噢……哦……”  
触发事件： 脏乱（油污_地板）。  
执行程序： 清理（油污_地板）。

**

时 间： 2012年5月10日中午11点25分  
“托尼说，我可以教你些东西，因为你很聪明，对吗？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“你手臂这么挥动表示正确？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“了解，小东西。所以，我可以教你点东西来帮托尼。我打赌你喜欢这个：做点对托尼有用的事。”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“好了。嗯，这是我要教你的东西：我们为托尼做一个三明治。你看…这和烤吐司差不多。只不过是烤两片吐司，然后在中间夹上东西。就是这样，现在，除了吐司，你还可以给托尼做三明治。我们俩比起来，你才是那个能让他按时吃东西的人。听起来不错吧？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“好！我会教你怎么做托尼最喜欢的三明治。你需要两片吐司面包…”

**

时 间： 2012年5月12日凌晨2点50分  
触发事件： 托尼超过12小时没有进食  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼）  
触发事件： 没有食物  
执行程序： 制作（食物）  
执行子程序： 吐司_2片。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
子程序 吐司_2片 执行成功！  
执行子程序： 生菜。  
执行中…  
错误：大型冰柜里缺少生菜。  
执行程序： 电话（史蒂夫）

**

时 间： 2012年5月26日下午13点05分  
“嗨，Dummy！过来。瞧，打棒球的机器人。这个是不是很简单？”  
触发事件： 史蒂夫问候。  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 问候史蒂夫。  
执行中…  
收到事件： 握手。  
程序 问候史蒂夫 执行成功！  
执行程序： 回答（不）。  
程序 回答（不） 执行成功！  
执行程序： 羞愧。  
程序 羞愧 执行成功！  
“哦，嗨，哥们。要知道，你和他们一样棒。我见过你……嗯，想和托尼一起玩抛接游戏。嗨，你想玩棒球么？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“你知道么。道奇队现表现得糟透了——他们应该认识到，搬回布鲁克林对他们的平均打击数没有帮助，说不定只有做得更差，真的。嗨，要不我们来玩接球？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“太好了，哥们，来，跟我来。我去找个球，我们可以在健身房里练习接球。”  
触发事件： 命令_跟随（史蒂夫）。  
执行程序： 跟随（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“好了，让我们开始！你去那边，我看看你要来点什么热身运动。”  
程序 跟随（史蒂夫） 执行成功！  
“来吧。我们从简单的开始。”  
触发事件： 转入抛接子程序4。  
执行程序： 接球_游戏。  
执行中…  
球掉在地上。  
程序 接球_游戏 失败。  
执行程序： 羞愧。  
程序 羞愧 执行成功！  
“小家伙，没关系！把球捡起来…”  
触发事件： 命令_捡（球）。  
执行程序： 捡（球）。  
程序 捡（球） 执行成功！  
执行程序： 接球_游戏。  
执行中…  
程序 接球_游戏 执行成功！  
“嘿，扔得不错！Dummy”  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： ……

**

时 间： 2012年6月12日早上9点15分  
触发事件： 托尼超过72小时没有睡觉  
执行程序： 哄_睡觉（托尼）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“滚出去。”  
触发事件： 命令_离开。  
执行程序： 离开。  
执行中…  
触发事件： 托尼超过72小时没有睡觉  
执行程序： 哄_睡觉（托尼）  
执行中…  
“我发誓，我会把你融成块金属，卖给修道院。滚开，我很忙。”  
触发事件： 威胁（托尼_Dummy）  
执行程序： 羞愧。  
程序 羞愧 执行成功。  
触发事件： 命令_离开。  
执行程序： 离开。  
执行中…  
触发事件： 托尼超过72小时没有睡觉  
执行程序： 哄_睡觉（托尼）  
执行子程序： 盖毯子（托尼）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“给我滚开！贾维斯，把Dummy锁在外面。我得完成这个。”  
触发事件： 命令_离开。  
执行程序： 离开。  
执行中…  
程序 离开 执行成功！  
触发事件： 托尼超过72小时没有睡觉  
执行程序： 哄_睡觉（托尼）。  
执行子程序： 盖毯子（托尼）。  
执行子程序： 交谈（贾维斯）。  
执行中…  
“斯塔克主人命令我把你关在实验室外面。”  
执行中…  
“对不起，Dummy，但我不能违反主人的命令。”  
执行中…  
“我会联系波茨小姐，行不？”  
触发事件： 命令_小辣椒{哄_睡觉（托尼）}  
计算成功率： 34%。  
执行程序： 交谈（贾维斯）。  
执行中…  
“我敢肯定在这件事上，波茨小姐比你和我干得好得多。我现在就联系她。”  
执行程序： 等待（小辣椒）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…

**

时 间： 2012年6月15日下午13点50分  
触发事件： 史蒂夫观看道奇队比赛。  
执行程序： 看比赛（电视_史蒂夫）。  
执行子程序： 喂食（史蒂夫）。  
执行子程序： 制作（三明治_史蒂夫_1）。  
执行中…  
执行错误：缺少相关资料。  
三明治相关缓存：｛三明治_托尼_1；三明治_托尼_2；三明治_小辣椒_1；吐司｝。  
执行子程序： 烤（吐司）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
得到吐司。  
子程序 烤（吐司） 执行成功。  
执行子程序： 水化合物（史蒂夫）。  
执行子程序： 找（啤酒）。  
执行中…  
得到啤酒。  
子程序 找（啤酒） 执行成功！  
执行中…  
“嗨，Dummy！你准备…哦，你不必做这个！谢了，小兄弟。吐司看起来…棒极了。就是有点焦，不过没问题！嗯，太好了！”  
子程序 喂食（史蒂夫） 执行成功！  
子程序 水化合物（史蒂夫） 执行成功！  
程序 看比赛（电视_史蒂夫） 执行成功！  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： …  
添加程序： 触发事件[夸奖]\\\执行（高兴）.  
添加子程序： 执行[高兴]\\\执行（定义{自旋_4 ^ 臂摇摆_6}）。  
子程序添加成功！  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“有你的，小家伙。不过稍微往右边一点…放在我膝盖上好了。现在，让我们期待道奇队能在这场比赛上扭转乾坤：别再出局了。”  
备注（询问{托尼_{三明治_史蒂夫_1}}）。

时 间： 2012年6月15日晚上19点45分  
“你想干啥？Dummy？”  
执行程序：询问（托尼_{三明治_史蒂夫_1}）。  
执行中…  
“哦不，你想问我什么东西？对吗？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“操，你要问…好吧，去吧，把问题打出来。贾维斯，帮我翻译下Dummy的二进制码。”  
执行中…  
“他似乎是想要你提供下史蒂夫第一喜欢的三明治配方。”  
“他想知道怎么做史蒂夫最喜欢的三明治？”  
“好像是这样。”  
“为什么我会知道？”  
执行程序： 伤心。  
程序 伤心 执行成功！  
“等等，等等！听着，Dummy，没问题。你…你去问问史蒂夫。史蒂夫知道史蒂夫最爱的三明治是什么。贾维斯，跟着Dummy，告诉史蒂夫Dummy想要啥，好吗？”  
触发事件： 命令_找（史蒂夫）。  
“对那团金属块而言，史蒂夫渐渐取代我了…真令人伤心……”  
执行程序： 找（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 找（史蒂夫） 执行成功。  
“罗杰斯主人？Dummy似乎想知道，怎么做你最喜欢的三明治。”  
“哦，Dummy，你不必这么做！”  
执行程序： 回答（不）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（不） 执行成功！  
“好吧，好吧。我们去厨房，我来教你。不过我得警告你：里面有西红柿。这个很难切，因为他们是圆的。当然，我会帮助你弄这个。”  
触发事件： 命令_跟随（史蒂夫）。  
执行程序： 跟随（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
添加子程序： 执行错误[无法找到正确的程序]\\\执行{找{史蒂夫}}。  
子程序添加成功。

**

时 间： 2012年6月20日早上9点25分  
“看这里，就在盘子上面，让我们看看，你能不能抓住它！”  
触发事件： 转入抛接子程序4。  
执行程序： 接球_游戏。  
执行中…  
程序 接球_游戏 执行成功。  
“看看这个！干得太好了，Dummy！我一样爱玩这个。来来，让我们看看，你能不能把球扔回来，来吧，扔向我。”  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
执行程序： 接球_游戏。  
程序 接球_游戏 执行成功。  
“就是这样，正对着手套。好了，我们再来一轮，准备好……”

**

时 间： 2012年6月22日凌晨2点55分  
“操…噢…去死…”  
触发事件： 托尼喝醉了。  
执行程序： 保护（托尼_托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行错误。  
按最高条列更改执行程序为： 保护（托尼）。  
触发事件： 威胁（托尼_托尼）。  
执行程序： 保护（托尼_托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行错误。  
按最高条列更改执行程序为保护（托尼）。  
触发事件： 威胁（托尼_托尼）。  
执行程序： 保护（托尼_托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行错误。  
最高条列 保护（托尼）。  
执行子程序： 找（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
触发事件： 贾维斯通讯  
执行中…  
执行中…  
触发事件：贾维斯通讯  
按最高条列更改执行程序为： 保护（托尼）。  
执行子程序： 找（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
子程序 找（史蒂夫） 执行成功！  
“哦……怎么了？现在几点？……Dummy？你在做什么？出什么事了？”  
执行程序： 保护（托尼_托尼）。  
执行子程序： 带路（史蒂夫_托尼）。  
执行中…  
“噢，好吧，好吧，别敲了……肯定出了什么严重的事，见鬼。好了，Dummy，我起来了。我们走吧。看看出了什么事？”  
“没什么大事，罗杰斯主人。斯塔克主人喝醉了，Dummy有点反应过度。您可以回去继续睡觉。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“他看起来很不安，贾维斯。我去看看托尼？好吗？”  
“没有必要…”  
“真糟糕，我还是去看看吧。Dummy，走吧，我跟着你。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
子程序 带路（史蒂夫_托尼） 执行成功！  
执行中…  
“哦，托尼…”  
“嘘…噢…队长。走开…没事…走开。”  
“你不能这么折腾自己，托尼，不能只是……”  
“操…他妈的…你知道什么？哦，咦？啥？”  
“我知道的，托尼。这很难受，但你不能这么对待自己…”  
“我就是这样…哈哈，不管怎么样，你得接受……我现在只想…这样！只是…”  
“不，托尼。别这样…见鬼，我知道你根本就不会记得。别这样，托尼。哦，有时候你。千万别这样。振作点。”  
“呼…出去…”  
“振作点。我得去给你弄点水，然后把你弄到床上去。”  
执行中…  
程序 保护（托尼_托尼） 执行成功！  
“谢了，哥们。”  
触发事件： 轻拍。  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
程序 高兴 执行成功！

**

时 间： 2012年6月30日下午13点45分  
触发事件： …  
触发事件： 灰尘。  
执行程序： 清扫（灰尘_架子）。  
执行中…  
程序 清洁（扫除） 执行成功！  
触发事件： …  
触发事件： 油污。  
执行程序： 清洁（油污_地板）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
触发事件： 托尼进入房间。  
执行程序： 欢迎（托尼）。  
“好了，贾维斯，黑进神盾的系统。我讨厌福瑞老是拿这件事来烦我。我知道他们在使用我造的武器，我想知道他们在干些什么。调出来…耶，好样的。”  
程序 欢迎（托尼） 执行失败。  
执行程序： 伤心。  
程序 伤心 执行成功！

**

时 间： 2012年7月1日早上7点  
“我只是不明白…我知道他是个好人，有颗善良的心。我只是不知道，为什么他要那么努力的隐藏这一切。”  
触发事件： 交谈（史蒂夫）。  
执行程序： …  
“他好像认为善良是软弱的一种，其他人会利用这个。那个，我想，也许是这样的。但是看看我：人们从来不认为我软弱，或是好利用。如果有人想这么做，好，我会让他看看这样做的结果。”  
执行程序： …  
“我总觉得这件事和霍华德有关。但我从来没和托尼说过。事实上，在托尼身边，根本不能提起霍华德。你知道，霍华德也是我的朋友，但是如果我说了他的名字，我的新朋友，嗯，我的托尼，就会……走开。”  
添加程序： 触发事件[交谈（史蒂夫）]\\\执行程序[倾听(史蒂夫)]。  
执行程序： 倾听（史蒂夫）。  
“而且，你知道，我喜欢托尼。很喜欢。我不知道为什么会这样，但是。好吧，他是个很好的人。就算他觉得最好把这点隐藏起来，但他瞒不过我。他真的很好。他只是……他好像一定得这么做。”  
执行程序： 倾听（史蒂夫）。  
“就像是，他是个天才，对不对？我是说，每个人都知道这一点。由于某些原因，托尼似乎认为，因为他是个天才，他就得自己解决一切问题。他经营一家公司，是个百万…亿万，没错吧，亿万富翁，我还在适应这些数字——他给慈善机构捐了大量的钱，每天都能拿出点新发明，还不断给我们研发新的盔甲和武器。他甚至在忙着拯救世界的同时，还保持着花花公子的身份。我不知道…是谁告诉托尼，他必需做到这一切，这所有的一切。而且是自己一个人做。”  
执行中…  
“我觉得这和霍华德有关…”  
执行中…

**

时 间： 2012年7月2日下午16点  
警 告： 静电过载。  
执行程序：移动。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“小中庭帮手！回来！我想和你一起玩接球。就像你和伟大的兄弟史蒂夫一样玩。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
警 告： 超大量静…电电电10101101010101010101  
执行 程…程…程序： 主人托…托…托…尼100101001  
执行中…  
执行…行……行……101010101010  
“小中庭帮手！等等！你的金属架子出了什么问题？  
行1010101010……嗞……  
系统关闭。

时 间： 2012年7月2日下午19点05分  
触发事件： 系统重启。  
执行程序： 自检。  
回答（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 回答（x）{x|x（是）,（不）}; 加（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; （问（x_y）{x, y | x, y（托尼_[三明治_史蒂夫_1]）}; 盖毯子（用户）; 电话（x）{x | x (Happy), （贾维斯），（小辣椒），（史蒂夫），（托尼）}; 接住_x{x | x （攻击）， （防守）， （游戏）， （保护）}; 命令_x{x | x（\\\φ v ψ v…φ+1）}; 类比{x1 ^ x2^…xn+1}; 切馅饼; 递送（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 重新排序_根据重要程度; 转入特定子程序（x）{x | x n1 v n2 v… n+1}; 画（x）{x | x 1, 2, 3}; 喂食（用户）; 拿取（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 灭火器; 急救（用户）; 回放; 跟随（用户）; 感谢; 欢迎（用户）; 交出（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 看门狗（x）{x | x n1 v n2 v… n+1}; 带路（x_y）{x,y | x,y （用户_(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 哈哈哈认了吧科尔森; 高兴; 水化合物（用户）; 侮辱（x_y）{x,y | x,y 用户_用户}; 贾维斯通讯; 离开; 找{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 看着（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 制作（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 搞乱（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 移动; 否定（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 打开（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 亲昵（用户）; 赞美（用户）; 保护（x_y）{x,y | x,y（用户_用户）v （用户_[东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1]）}; 重命名[x]\\\ [x] {x| x n1 v n2 v… n+1}; 执行程序; 伤心; 哄_睡觉（用户）; 羞愧; 驱赶（用户）; 停止; 自检（x）{x|x(程序\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 停留; 打扫（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 拿取（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 威胁（x_y）{x,y | x,y（用户_用户）v （用户_[东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1]）}; 扔（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}; 等待（用户）; 照看（x）{x|x(东西\\\ φ v ψ v…φ+1)}……  
（译者： oh，见鬼， 这些命令在英文里是按字母排序的……我无能为力了。）  
“操，雷电之神。你有没有认真想过自己是啥：耶，你知道我们要做什么？我们有一个技术天才，有很多很多科技，科技由电力带动，你他妈的都忘光了，还要把他拖到你这个雷神身边。你想清楚，你名字叫雷神，带来的却是闪电！你难道不是所有电气科技的克星？好吧！天才科学家会搞定这一切！”  
程序 自检 执行成功！  
触发事件： 托尼进入房间。  
执行程序： 欢迎（托尼）。  
“噢，真好。他妈的。这真是…好了，耶，嗨。太好了，你启动起来了。嗨。”  
程序 欢迎（托尼） 执行成功！  
“嘿，自检通过了？真好。提醒你一下，停机的时候升级了你的轮子。你测试一下？来来，从这里跑到那边。”  
触发事件： 命令_移动{自检_动力系统_1}  
执行程序：移动{自检_动力系统_1}  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 移动{自检_动力系统_1} 执行成功！  
报告： 动力系统性能提高45%。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“见鬼，这是什么？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 贾维斯通讯。  
执行中…  
程序 贾维斯通讯 执行成功！  
“这好像是他自己加的新程序‘高兴’。”  
“你应该少和史蒂夫混在一起。”

时 间： 2012年7月6日早上6点  
触发事件： 史蒂夫进入房间  
执行程序： 欢迎史蒂夫。  
执行中…  
“看看你！高速的轮子。托尼给你升级了？”  
程序 欢迎史蒂夫 执行成功！  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“这真棒。我打赌你和我会配合得更好了。来，跟上。”  
触发事件： 命令_跟随（史蒂夫）。  
执行程序： 跟随（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 跟随（史蒂夫） 执行成功！  
“要知道，我可以帮你造条狗，一条机械狗。或者，见鬼，我可以给你弄条真的狗。你想不想来一条？现在每个人都想要一条救援犬，如果是你想养的话，我可以去弄一条。我想有一条救援犬对宣传也有好处。当然，如果你想让我帮你造一只也没问题……”  
“托尼。”  
“啥？”  
“我不想要别的什么。Dummy是个好伙伴。特别是升级之后。我认为Dummy也喜欢这个。”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“看！”  
“哦…好吧，就这样。还是不明白为啥你这么喜欢这只废物。我可以给你造个更好的机器人。它只是我十来岁时为所谓的科普项目做的垃圾。”  
触发事件： 侮辱（托尼_Dummy）。  
执行程序： 伤心。  
执行中…  
程序 伤心 执行成功。  
“也许这就是我喜欢他的原因。”  
“啥？”  
“你只是一个孩子的时候就造了他。这真是……太惊人了，托尼。”  
“我造他只是为了烤吐司。”  
触发事件： 吐司。  
执行程序： 烤（吐司）。  
执行…  
触发事件： 亲昵（史蒂夫）。  
取消程序_烤（吐司）。  
“哦，嗯。哦？”  
“我只是…喜欢他，托尼，可以么？”  
“哦，哦…好吧。”  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“哇，等等，停，停。史蒂夫！倒回去一分钟：这就是你喜欢他的原因？你是什么意思？”

时 间： 2012年7月21日下午13点20分  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 接球（游戏） 执行成功！  
“我也想和帮手机器人扔球！像我们的队长一样！注意！”  
“哇，哇，哇！没门！见鬼，托尔，回去回去！”  
触发事件： 转入特殊抛接子程序 4。  
执行程序： 接球（游戏）。  
执行中…  
程序 接球（游戏） 执行成功！  
“干得好，Dummy！你每次都做得更好。托尼，看到了没？”  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“是啊，是啊，我看到了。看到你完美的把球扔到他手上。下次往下扔一毫米试试，再告诉我他是不是干得更好。”  
“托尼…”  
“好吧，好吧，机器人的感觉。我知道了。”  
警 告： 静电过载。  
执行程序： 移动。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“托尔，你他妈的给我滚开点。我发誓，如果你不离Dummy远点，我就会把你的锤子弄到你老爸那里去！”  
静电压降到安全水平。  
程序 移动 取消。  
“看，你也关心他的。”  
“我关心的是价值百万的电气设备…我是说我花在他身上的时间价值百万，哦，不，其实是…因为某个半神不听命令，我才不得不…嗯，修理Dummy机器人。”  
“你果然是关心的。”  
“闭嘴，去玩你的接球游戏。”  
执行程序： 接住。  
执行中…

**

时 间： 2012年7月23日早上7点  
执行程序： 倾听（史蒂夫）  
执行中…  
“我认为从来没有人好好照顾过托尼，所以他才不知道要怎么照顾自己。你可以反过来想：如果有人好好照顾他，他就会学会照看自己。而没人照看好他，他就根本不知道照顾是怎么回事。所以你看，他做的和霍华德一样：拿钱来解决问题。他雇了小辣椒，还有Happy，他造了贾维斯和你。但是雇人开车和经营公司和照顾自己，甚至和让别人来照顾自己完全不是一回事。”  
执行中…  
“对不起，我的意思不是指你没能照顾好他。你干得很好。但是这包括很多很多事，而你只是个机器人。”  
触发事件： 交谈（史蒂夫）。  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“哦，好吧。确认下我没让你伤心。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“这画怎么样？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（x）。  
执行子程序： 看（画）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
子程序 看（画） 执行成功！  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“谢谢。不过眼睛看上去有点不对。眼睛最难画，如果你想让它活起来，看起来像真人。但托尼……这是他身上唯一会对我说真话的地方。我还没能让他对我说真话。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“我觉得他需要个人来好好照顾他。这样他才会知道照顾自己应该怎么做。他自己一个人根本不可能认识到…至少在他过去的40多年里从来没认识到过。”  
执行中…  
“他需要有人照顾他，这样他就能好好照顾自己。”  
执行中…  
执行中…

**

时 间： 2012年7月25日早上9点05分  
触发事件： 托尼累了。  
执行程-  
“嗨，今早我多做了杯咖啡。”  
“哦，太好了。拿来，拿过来。噢，真不错。”  
取消执行。

时 间： 2012年7月27日下午17点30分  
触发事件：  
触发事件： 托尼超过12小时没有进食  
执行程-  
“我带了食物过来。”  
“嗯？我没…哦，好吧。我想是的。拿过来吧。谁告诉你的？”  
“没人告诉我。我只是一直没看到你上楼。”  
“唔。噢。嗯。哦，对不起，比我想象的还饿得厉害。我根本就忘了时间。”  
取消执行。

时 间： 2012年8月1日晚上22点  
触发事件： 托尼超过72小时没有睡觉  
执行程-  
“你跟我来。”  
“什么？咦？让我自己待着。我正在忙。”  
“你还是跟我来吧。我可不想你直接倒在地上就睡着了。来吧。”  
“不…不。”  
“你看起来一坐下来就会昏死过去。求你了，托尼。”  
执行程序： 哄_睡觉…  
“好吧。”  
取消执行。

时 间： 2012年8月3日早上8点  
触发事件： 科尔森进入房间。  
执行程序： 哈哈哈认了吧科尔森。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“请离我远点。”  
触发事件： 命令_离开（科尔森）。  
执行程序： 离开（科尔森）。  
按27号条例更改程序： 留在原地（科尔森）。  
执行程序： 哈哈哈认了吧科尔森。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你想要啥？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（不_科尔森）。  
按27号条例更改程序： 拒绝回答（不_科尔森）。  
执行程序： 哈哈哈认了吧科尔森。  
执行中…  
“斯塔克！”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“总有一天我会让巴顿冲进实验室，看看他到底在做啥。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“对不起，我要走了。”  
触发事件： 科尔森离开。  
执行程序： 哈哈哈认了吧科尔森_跟随。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“罗杰斯！你得让斯塔克把这程序改掉。”  
执行中…  
执行中…

时 间： 2012年8月3日晚上18点45分  
“你知道么，科尔森告诉我，你编了程序让Dummy贴在他身边。”  
“Dummy做了啥？”  
“站着。”  
触发事件： …  
触发事件： 油污。  
执行程序： 清洁（油污）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“这真荒谬。”  
触发事件： 弄脏（食物）。  
执行程序： 清扫（食物）。  
执行中…  
“好了，Dummy，认真的，让我们单独待一会。你可以等我们走后再来清扫这些碎屑。”  
触发事件： 命令_取消执行  
“如果我们不是坐在你实验室的地板上，他也许就不会来烦我们。”  
程序 清扫（食物） 取消。  
“如果不是坐在我实验室的地板上，他根本不会相信我吃了饭。”  
“这就是你发明他的原因？”  
触发事件： …  
执行程序： 清洁（油污）。  
执行中…  
“啥？照顾我吗？不，我发明他是为了赢几个科普大奖。”  
“你需要奖金？”  
“哦，不是为了钱，嗯。不过，嗨，赢大奖！每一次我都赢。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“那么，你到底为什么要发明他呢？”  
“因为我能。这是我首先想到的东西。”  
“为什么你编程让他烤吐司？”  
“不知道，面包。我想…哦这是第20个问题？罗杰斯，这顿饭难道是为了团队融合，或是讨论些废话？”  
“托尼。”  
“史蒂夫。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“托尼，我在这儿只是因为我自己。我只是问了些普通的问题，像朋友一样。但是你不想回答这些问题。”  
“朋友？”  
“托尼。”  
“好吧，无所谓啦。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“托尼，等等，好吗？如果你不想谈论Dummy-”  
“不不，没问题。你想知道Dummy的事？”  
触发事件： 回放。  
执行程序： 回放（1）。  
执行中…

 

时间： 1986年4月15日早上10点  
“现在，这是年青的托尼•斯塔克先生，带着他的项目：机械手DUM-E。题目是：‘剩下的比赛就是烤吐司！’”  
执行：_  
“行了，DUMMY，你准备好了么？”  
执行：_  
“当然你准备好了。好吧，好吧。没什么大不了。来，让我们开始。”  
执行：_  
“…就是这样，我的设计是通过软件编程的，而不是硬件，来控制机械手运行。虽然目前他的轮子要靠遥控，但你们今天见证过他所做的，都可以通过预编程的软件完成。这是一种我自己发明的编程语言，我称它为VAB23。我已经随报告提交了语言的完整拷贝。”  
执行：_  
“……以上是我所有的报告，让我再次向你们介绍：DUM-E！”  
执行：_  
“DUMMY，执行烤吐司。”  
执行： 烤吐司。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 烤吐司 执行成功！  
“感谢！感谢你！把胜利带给了我们。不是么？DUMMY！”  
执行：_  
“哈哈，DUMMY，干得好！哦，棒透了！我们不可能失败！我是说，他们还能把大奖给谁？那小子的积木？那个小妞弄的铀？哦，这事50年代，人们就做过了数百次。因此，老伙计，我们赢定了！”  
执行：_  
“真希望老爸能听说我们赢得大奖。我知道他不在，但总会有人告诉他。妈妈，也许她会听说这事。”  
执行：_  
“好了，你知道的。我们把他们震住了。不管怎么样，对吧？”  
执行：_

时 间： 2012年8月3日晚上18点55分  
程序 回放（1） 执行成功！  
“托尼-”  
“哦，千万别开口。因为你根本不应该同情这个，不是么。他妈的，霍华德是你最好的朋友之一…”  
“我不会这么说…”  
“他喜欢你，史蒂夫。你知道霍华德有多喜欢你。我是他该死的亲生儿子，他也从来没爱过我那么多。”  
“我敢肯定他爱你，托尼。他只是没能表达出来…”  
“我们为什么要讨论这个。你看，我已经吃了东西，你不用再假装在乎…”  
“我在乎，托尼。”  
执行程序： 清洁（油污）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你在乎，好吧。就像是…”  
“别说了，托尼。你知道我更在乎你，这不一样。”  
“不，我不知道。”  
“托尼-”  
“不，我不知道，史蒂夫。不管怎样，我关心这个干啥，这关我什么…唔！”  
执行中…  
“史蒂夫…”  
“托尼，安静！”  
“好吧，好吧。安静得像只老鼠。只是…再来点…”  
执行中…

**

时 间： 2012年8月12日下午17点50分  
触发事件： 史蒂夫进入房间  
执行程序： 欢迎史蒂夫。  
执行中…  
“嗨，Dummy！托尼在么？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（不）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（不） 执行成功！  
“噢，没关系。我在这里等他。”  
触发事件：…  
触发事件： 油污。  
执行程序： 清洁（油污）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“嗨，Dummy。看。”  
触发事件： 命令_看。  
执行程序： 看。  
执行中…  
程序 看 执行成功！  
“这画的是你。我觉得你看起来很帅。”  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
“来这边：你会画画么？能不能画点啥？”  
触发事件： {铅笔，纸，命令_画画}。  
执行程序： 画画_1  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 画画_1 执行成功！  
“嗨，哇！看看这个！这是托尼公司的标志，对吗？”  
触发事件：  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“哇，这真是让人印象深刻！Dummy，你还能画别的么？”  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
触发事件： 命令_画画（非1）。  
执行程序： 画画_2。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 画画_2 执行成功！  
“这是…这是什么？地图？”  
“这是麻省理工学院。”  
“哦，嗨托尼！我们在等你。”  
“我们？”  
触发事件： 托尼进入房间。  
执行程序： 欢迎（托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“哦，我来的时候，Dummy就已经在等了。”  
“好吧，Dummy。Dummy总是在等我。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“托尼。”  
“这是麻省理工学院。他能画三样东西：斯塔克的标志，麻省理工学院，还有…”  
“…还有？”  
“luerintostr。”  
“什么？”  
“烤面包机的蓝图。”  
触发事件： 画画_3.  
执行程序： 画画_3。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“噢，托尼。”  
程序 画画_3 执行成功！  
“好了，就这样。我得在给这个垃圾编程前，先搞定怎么烤面包。说到这…”  
“托尼…”  
“来吧，帅哥。你在这里等我总有点啥事吧？不是么？”  
“我…”  
“是啊，你。”  
“托尼。”  
“到这来，热辣的家伙。”  
“等一下，停下，别…别弄在画上。”  
“你是认真的吗？”  
触发事件： …  
“好吧，好吧！来吧：沙发。来吧，我们去沙发…”  
触发事件： …  
触发事件： 油污。  
执行程序： 清洁（油污）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…

时 间： 2012年8月15日早上9点  
“嗨，Dummy！看！”  
触发事件： 命令_看  
执行程序： 看。  
执行中…  
程序 看 执行成功！  
Dummy的画挂在实验室的小冰箱上。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“我觉得他们很棒，所以把他们挂在冰箱上！Dummy，你真能干！”  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“你不是认真的吧？”  
执行程序： 欢迎托尼。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“他们很棒，托尼！你看，Dummy多高兴。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“这只是计算机程序。你应该觉得我很棒才对。我编的程序。”  
“我总是觉得你很棒。”  
“哦？”  
“托尼…”  
程序 欢迎托尼 取消。  
触发事件： …  
“等等，嗨，别让我分心。”  
“耶，我很擅长让人分心，我知道这个。”  
“托尼，我来这里是要和你讨论下神盾局发来的最新报告。”  
“噢，我们能继续称赞我的机器人儿子么？”  
“事实上，我有个问题。”  
“我不知道应该听，还是继续…”  
触发事件： 油污。  
执行程序： 清洁（油污）。  
执行中…  
“为什么只做了3个绘画程序？”  
“我还编过程让他代我签名。”  
“他好像不能做这个。”  
“现在不能了。我取消了这个程序。”  
“因为有坏人利用这个？”  
“哦，不。只是Dummy干的好事。在我拥有了一家烤面包机工厂的那天，我就把这个程序取消了。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…

**

时 间： 2012年8月20日早上9点45分  
触发事件： 电视上播放道奇队的比赛。  
执行程序： 看比赛（电视_史蒂夫）。  
执行子程序： 找（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行子程序： 找（托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“靠！到底什么事？”  
“嗯？托尼，怎么…为什么停…”  
“靠！Dummy！滚出去！”  
“噢！噢，哎呀。Dummy！”  
子程序 找（托尼） 执行成功！  
子程序 找（史蒂夫） 执行成功！  
触发事件： 史蒂夫没起床。  
执行程序： 带领（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
“哦…托尼，我想Dummy想要我跟着他。”  
“不！”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“托尼…”  
“不，不，不！他是只机器人，史蒂夫，我可是男人！我可不希望你完美的屁股离开，我现在全部的兴趣都是怎么折腾它。我会给瑞德•理查（神奇先生）打电话，让他告诉我怎么在把自己引爆前想个办法管住老二。”  
“停，停，托尼。他只是想告诉我什么。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“史蒂夫，我向上帝发誓，如果你不让我在5秒钟内把你砸到床头里。”  
“让你怎么？托尼？说实话？”  
“我不是真的要把你砸进床头。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“Dummy，不管是什么，先取消它。我过会再来和你玩接球，好吗？”  
触发事件： 命令_离开。  
执行程序： 离开。  
执行中…  
“他妈的，耶。感谢你，史蒂夫。让我们继续。”  
执行中…  
“等…等等…托尼…”  
程序 离开 执行成功！  
“托尼，他没关门。”  
“来吧，你喜欢这个…”  
“我…哦，托尼…不！关上…关上…哦。嗯，唔…”  
添加子程序： 错误[找（史蒂夫）]\\\执行程序[找（托尼）]  
“是吧？”  
“哦，是。托尼，是的。只是…有…”  
子程序添加成功！

**

 

第二章

概要： 照顾托尼非常麻烦。尤其是，你只有一只手，而且你的代码可以追溯到20世纪80年代。

时 间： 2012年8月29日早上8点  
触发事件： 福瑞进入房间。  
执行程序： 驱赶（福瑞）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“哦，嗨。看起来你碰到了Dummy。”  
触发事件： 托尼进入房间。  
执行程序： 欢迎（托尼）。  
执行中…  
收到事件： 轻拍。  
程序 欢迎（托尼） 执行成功！  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你的机器人到底想干啥？”  
执行中…  
“我想这个程序叫做‘驱赶’，好像是一个特别运行的子程序 驱赶（福瑞）。”  
执行中…  
“斯塔克。”  
“啊，什么事？”  
“你上周炸了天空母舰的事。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“一丁点，我只炸了一丁点！”  
“我们得谈谈。”  
执行中…  
福瑞离开。  
程序 驱赶（福瑞） 执行成功！

时 间： 2012年8月29日早上10点  
触发事件： {福瑞进入房间；托尼两周后过生日}。  
未完成命令：  
执行程序： 取（眼罩）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
触发事件： 威胁（福瑞_Dummy）。  
执行程序： 移动。  
执行中…  
程序 移动 执行成功！  
执行中…  
执行中…  
触发事件： 威胁（福瑞_Dummy）。  
执行程序： 移动。  
执行中…  
程序 移动 执行成功！  
执行中…  
“斯塔克！”  
“托尼正在忙，什么事-哦。福瑞局长。这怎么了？…”  
“你们的宠物机器人，他看起来想偷我的眼罩。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你不会刚好知道为什么托尼的机器人想拿我的眼罩吧？是不是？”  
“Dummy：不要。”  
触发事件： 命令。  
类比： {取（眼罩）^ 命令_不要}。  
执行程序： 不取（眼罩）。  
执行中…  
程序 不取（眼罩） 执行成功！  
“看？你只要告诉他怎么做就好。”  
触发事件： 福瑞进入房间  
执行程序： 驱赶（福瑞）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“还是你来告诉他吧，队长。我有时间去做点更好的事。”  
程序 驱赶（福瑞） 执行成功！  
触发事件：　史蒂夫进入房间  
执行程序：　欢迎史蒂夫。  
执行中…  
收到事件：　{轻拍}。  
程序 欢迎史蒂夫 执行成功！  
“我们找点别的能帮到托尼的事来做做，好不好？你来帮帮忙，我还搞不清什么事能帮到他。”  
触发事件： 询问。  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 加答（是） 执行成功！  
“好，来吧。”

**

时 间： 2012年9月2日凌晨0点45分  
触发事件： 托尼超过72小时没有睡觉  
执行程序： 哄_睡觉（托尼）  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“滚出去。”  
触发事件： 命令_离开。  
执行程序： 离开。  
执行中…  
触发事件： 托尼超过72小时没有睡觉  
执行程序： 哄_睡觉（托尼）  
执行中…  
“我发誓，我会把你融成金箔，请那些死有钱人喝金箔香槟。滚开，我很忙。”  
触发事件： 威胁（托尼_Dummy）。  
执行程序： 羞愧。  
执行中…  
程序 羞愧 执行成功。  
执行程序： 离开。  
执行中…  
触发事件： 托尼超过72小时没有睡觉  
执行程序： 哄_睡觉（托尼）。  
执行子程序： 盖毯子（托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“给我滚开！贾维斯，把Dummy锁在外面。我得把这个弄完。”  
触发事件： 命令_离开。  
执行中…  
程序 离开 执行成功！  
触发事件： 托尼超过72小时没有睡觉  
执行程序： 哄_睡觉（托尼）。  
执行子程序： 盖毯子（托尼）。  
执行子程序： 找（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“嗨，Dummy，今天是怎么回事？”  
子程序 找（史蒂夫） 执行成功！  
执行程序： 带领（史蒂夫_托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 带领（史蒂夫_托尼） 执行成功！  
执行中…  
“托尼。你上次睡觉是啥时候？”  
“靠，靠。贾维斯！我说了把Dummy关在外面！”  
“我只放了罗杰斯队长进来，先生。”  
“叛徒！”  
“的确是。”  
“好了，不。你们：出去。你们俩。出去出去出去，我得弄完这个…”  
执行中…  
“嘿！你做什么！史蒂夫！哦，混蛋，放我下来。把我放下来，你…”  
触发事件： 威胁（史蒂夫_托尼）。  
事件错误。  
语法错误：威胁（史蒂夫_托尼）。  
“托尼，如果你不是72小时以上没睡觉，Dummy不会这么紧张。”  
“你怎么会知道…”  
“乖乖上床睡觉。”  
“不，史蒂夫，你不懂…这事重要得很…哦，这视角很不错。”  
“很高兴你这么喜欢。”  
“好吧，好吧。如果我可以看到你的整个屁股…嗨，这样吧！我们来做爱吧。然后，我就去睡觉。”  
“这会儿我们没可能做爱。”  
“要不要打个赌？”  
执行中…  
“如果你答应乖乖睡觉，我会…”  
“会什么？”  
“你知道我讨厌在其他人面前说这些。”  
“什么其他人？”  
执行中…  
“噢，这是只机器人，史蒂夫！”  
“他听得懂！”  
“那好，放我下来，我回实验室工作…”  
“不，哦，好吧：我会…我会给你做一次口交，只要你保证乖乖去睡觉。”  
“需要我回报么？”  
“不！”  
执行中…  
“好吧，成交。但是我醒来后，得让我回报下。”  
“9小时后。”  
“3小时。”  
“9小时。”  
“4小时。”  
“9小时。”  
执行中…  
“好吧。”  
“好了，Dummy你可以走了。我得确保托尼去睡了。干得好。”  
程序 哄_睡觉（托尼） 执行成功！  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
程序 高兴 执行成功！

**

时 间： 2012年9月8日晚上19点50分  
“这是啥？”  
触发事件： 命令_给予（吐司_托尼）。  
执行程序： 递交（吐司_托尼）。  
执行中…  
程序 递交（吐司_托尼） 执行成功！  
触发事件： 火。  
执行程序： 灭火器。  
“不，不，史蒂夫！你点蜡烛干啥？史蒂夫-”  
执行中…  
程序 灭火器 执行成功！  
“我恨你。”  
“你才不会。”  
“那是我的吐司蛋糕么？现在全毁了。”  
“还有更多，别担心。”  
“更多吐司？噢，好吧。真好。我能靠这个活下去，不管怎样，还有吐司。”  
“托尼？”  
“嗯？”  
“闭嘴，开礼物。”  
触发事件： 脏乱（废纸）。  
执行程序： 清扫（废纸）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“这是给我和Dummy的共同礼物。”  
程序 清扫（废纸）执行成功！  
“啥……”  
“这是麻省理工学院。Dummy用铅笔打底稿，我用水彩上的色。哦…你…”  
触发事件： 高兴（托尼）。  
执行程序： …  
执行程序： …  
“史蒂夫。你真是…噢，该死，别这样看着我。不，不，史蒂夫：我喜欢这个。别用这种我踢了Dummy一脚的眼光看我。我喜欢这个，真棒。”  
“哦，我只是…不怎么确定…”  
“过来。”  
触发事件： 高兴（史蒂夫^托尼）。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“哦，托尼，等等：Dummy，你能帮我们守个门么？”  
触发事件： 命令。  
执行程序： 守（门）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“靠，就这样，来吧，脱掉那些。”  
“托尼…”  
“今晚的双重礼物！我收下了…”  
“去…噢…哦。托尼，是的…继续…就是那…”  
“超级血清总是响应迅速，我们在一起时总这样。”  
“托尼。”  
执行中…  
执行中…

**

时 间： 2012年9月14日中午12点50分  
触发事件：　布鲁斯进入实验室。  
执行程序：　看门狗_1。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“唔，托尼？”  
“嗯？什么事？我以为你只是要借用点东西。如果我知道你会打扰我，根本就不会放你进来。”  
“对不起。只是…机器人？”  
“哪个？布鲁斯，我有上百个机器人。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“那只机械手。我…我认为他想咬我。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“哦…布鲁斯，放心，他没牙齿！只管拿了你要的东西，然后滚。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
布鲁斯离开实验室。  
程序 看门狗_1 执行成功！  
“好狗狗。”  
触发事件： {夸奖，轻拍}。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
程序 高兴 执行成功！

**

时 间： 2012年9月23日晚上21点45分  
触发事件： 克林特靠近史蒂夫和托尼的房门  
执行程序： 看门狗_2。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“走开，瓦利-E。我来找史蒂夫。”  
触发事件： 克林特到了门口。  
执行子程序： 驱赶（克林特）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“噢，靠，滚开！”  
触发事件： 威胁（克林特_Dummy）。  
执行程序： 驱赶（克林特_2）。  
类比{ 看门狗_2 ^ 驱赶（克林特_2）}  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“该死的小机器人！好吧，好吧。站远点。”  
触发事件： 克林特撤退。  
程序 { 看门狗_2 ^ 驱赶（克林特_2）} 执行成功！  
“啊…嘿！”  
触发事件： {克林特冲过来-，克林打破门-，威胁-，安全警报-…}  
执行程序： 看门狗_3.  
“靠！克林特！你他妈的给我滚出去！”  
“靠！我怎么知道你和队长在搞这个…噢，靠，见他妈的鬼。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“斯塔克！斯塔克你这个混蛋！叫你的看门狗离我远点！噢！我的脚！靠！”  
“谁叫你破门而入，笨蛋！”  
“哦，伙计？”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
触发事件： 克林特无法访问。克林特在台子上方。  
执行程序： 看门狗_4.  
执行子程序： 找（东西）。  
执行中…  
得到枕头。  
子程序 找（东西） 执行成功！  
类比{子程序_找（东西） ^ 枕头}。  
执行子程序： 扔（枕头）。  
执行中…  
“他妈的。”  
执行中…  
“斯塔克。”  
执行中…  
“Dummy，嗨，Dummy？你能停下么？”  
触发事件： 命令_停止（史蒂夫）。  
程序 看门狗_4 取消。  
“好了，克林特，滚出去！”  
“好好，我拍张照片。靠。”  
“下一回，进来先敲门。”  
“了解，了解。史蒂夫。明白了。我马上走。”  
“谢谢你，Dummy。你…好吧。门已经坏了，去托尼的门口守门，好吗？我们一会就过去。”  
触发事件： {夸奖，命令_守门（托尼_房间）}。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
执行程序： 守门（托尼_房间）。  
执行中…  
执行中…

时 间： 2012年9月29日早上7点45分  
触发事件： 克林特。  
执行程序： 驱赶（克林特）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“我恨死你了，斯塔克。”  
执行中…  
克林特离开。  
程序 驱赶（克林特） 执行成功！

**

时 间： 2012年10月4日深夜23点35分  
触发事件： 托尼超过72小时没有睡觉  
执行程序： 哄_睡觉（托尼）。  
执行子程序： 盖毯子（托尼）。  
执行子程序： 找（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行子程序： 贾维斯通讯。  
执行中…  
“罗杰斯主人出差中，48小时后才会回来。”  
子程序 贾维斯通讯 执行成功！  
取消子程序 找（史蒂夫）。  
执行子程序： 带（托尼_上床）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“好了，认真点：什么事？”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“我…我不知道你想干啥。你要和我一起玩？”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“史蒂夫这会回不来，好吗？小家伙，对不起。两天后你才能和他一起玩。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“噢。”  
执行中…  
“你要…”  
“Dum-E看起来想把你带上床。”  
“哦，Dummy：走开。我想上床时就会去。你知道，我可是成年人。”  
触发事件： 命令_离开。  
执行程序： 离开。  
执行中…  
程序 离开 执行成功！  
触发事件： 托尼超过72小时没有睡觉  
执行程序： 哄_睡觉（托尼）。  
执行子程序： 盖毯子（托尼）。  
子程序 带（托尼_上床） 取消。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行程序： 电话（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“托尼？”  
触发事件： 讲（电话）。  
执行中…  
“哦，Dummy。嗨，出什么事了？”  
执行中…  
“是不是这样：没吃饭？”  
执行中…  
“那就是没睡觉？”  
执行中…  
“把电话给托尼。”  
触发事件： 命令_递交（电话_托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
触发事件： 门锁了。  
执行程序： 开门。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行程序： 贾维斯通讯。  
执行中…  
“我把电话接进去。”  
程序 贾维斯通讯 执行成功！  
执行中…  
执行中…  
触发事件： 门开了。托尼。  
“把毯子给我。”  
子程序 盖毯子（托尼） 执行成功！  
“现在，走吧。我向史蒂夫保证，我会去睡觉。走，走。”  
程序 哄_睡觉（托尼） 执行成功！

**

时 间： 2012年10月12日晚上21点45分  
触发事件： 电视转播 机器人投手。 投球速度： +120 英里/小时。  
执行程序： 羞愧。  
执行中…  
“噢，噢，嘿！兄弟！你知道你比他们强的，对不？”  
程序 羞愧 执行成功！  
“打住，看这里。别去想机器人投手。无论如何，你都比他们强。”  
触发事件： …  
“你比他们能做的事多多了。”  
触发事件： …  
“你会画画。能运行程序。作为慢跑伙伴，你比托尼强得多，你明白的。”  
“嗨，我就坐在这。”  
触发事件： …  
“你还会做三明治！而且，我认为你烤的吐司是我见过的最好的吐司。”  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“看这！瓦利-E。我们来看这个吧，比投手机器人好多了。”  
触发事件： 瓦利-E。  
执行程序： 观看（瓦利-E）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“不喜欢大个子，强壮的，偏好有缺点的小东西，是么，史蒂夫？”  
“托尼？”  
“嗨，帅哥？”  
“闭嘴，好好看片。”  
执行中…  
执行中…

**

时 间： 2012年10月20日晚上19点05分  
触发事件： 脏乱（蜘蛛网）。  
执行程序： 清理（蜘蛛网）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“哎呀，对不起，小家伙！我是新来的，要找爸妈查点东西，你知道他们在哪么？”  
程序 清理（蜘蛛网） 取消。  
触发事件： 询问  
类比{妈妈爸爸 ^ 史蒂夫_托尼}。  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“太好了，带路吧。我保证不再喷蜘蛛网。”  
触发事件： 命令_带领（彼特_史蒂夫托尼）。  
执行程序：带领（彼特_史蒂夫托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“这里的生活怎么样？小机器人。好么？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“你知道，如果爸爸忙不过来，不能帮你做维护的话。让贾维斯给我个电话。你是个好心的小机器人，我不会介意摆弄些托尼的电子设备。”  
触发事件： 交谈（彼特）。  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
执行程序： 感谢。  
执行中…  
程序 感谢 执行成功！  
“哦哦，这一点都不麻烦，真的。嗨，老爸老妈！等等我。帮我检查下我在市中心四处晃悠时捡到的东西。”  
“如果你继续这么叫我们-”  
程序 带领（彼特_史蒂夫托尼） 执行成功。  
“我想不出为啥我是妈妈。”  
“因为你的胸比我大，仅此而已。”  
触发事件： 脏乱（蜘蛛网_23号房间）。  
执行程序： 清理（蜘蛛网）。  
执行中…  
执行中…

**

时 间： 2012年10月31日晚上21点  
“噢，队长：你不应该这样穿！”  
“我可不想和你穿得一样。”  
“我知道。你应该试试这个。不管你怎么想…你真的不该穿得这么老套。”  
触发事件： 托尼进入房间。  
执行程序： 欢迎托尼。  
执行中…  
“这可是皮特•罗斯（注：美国有名的棒球明星）。”  
“你真是不可理喻。”  
“谁不可理喻-”  
“我。”  
“当然是你。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“噢来吧。你一直骂我自恋，现在你又让Dummy穿得和你一样。”  
“什么？”  
程序 欢迎托尼 执行失败。  
“那个签名。”  
“‘史蒂夫’的签名？托尼，那不是我签的。”  
“哦，好吧，肯定是Dummy…”  
触发程序： …  
触发程序： 清洁（灰尘）。  
执行程序： 吸尘。  
执行中…  
“他把自己打扮得和你一样。”  
“我都不知道他可以做到这个。太令人吃惊了！”  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
“好了，我们别把‘令人吃惊’扔得满地都是。他把你的名字写在纸板上，然后粘在自己身上。”  
执行程序： 高兴。  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“更重要的是，为什么他不学我的打扮。”  
“今天的主题好像是，打扮成你心中的英雄。”  
“然后…”  
“然后？”  
“他当然应该打扮成我一样，我造了他！”  
触发事件： …  
“你真幸运，长得这么漂亮。看这老土的衣服。”  
“嗨，Dummy：我们要给你个惊喜。”  
触发事件： 交谈（史蒂夫）。  
执行程序： 倾听。  
执行中…  
“跟我去厨房。”  
触发事件： 命令_跟随（史蒂夫）。  
执行程序： 跟随（史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“史蒂夫，我刚刚有没有说你很幸运，因为你很漂亮？如果不是这样…”  
触发事件： 烤面包机（夏娃）。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
触发事件： 烤面包机（夏娃）。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
触发事件： 烤面包机（夏娃）。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“我想他喜欢这个。”  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功。  
“哦，看看他！”  
“你对我的烤面包机做了啥？”  
触发事件： 烤面包机（夏娃）。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“我把它打扮成了夏娃。瓦利-E里面那个。这样，Dummy可以和它来个约会。”  
“你真幸运，你这么漂亮。”  
“托尼？”  
触发事件： 烤面包机（夏娃）。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“唔？”  
触发事件： 烤面包机（夏娃）。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“闭嘴。”

**

时 间： 2012年11月5日晚上21点  
触发事件： 伤心（史蒂夫）。  
执行程序： 安慰（史蒂夫）。  
执行子程序： 找（托尼）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“啥？什么事？走开。”  
子程序 找（托尼） 执行成功！  
执行子程序： 带路（托尼_史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
“走开。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“妈的，一般都是史蒂夫来处理这个。史蒂夫在哪？”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“哦，这是…史蒂夫？好的，好的。不过如果你不是带我去找史蒂夫，我就会让你去享受一下，你的轮子是不是经得住马里亚海沟的重压。”  
触发事件： 威胁。  
执行程序： 羞愧。  
根据29号条列， 羞愧 执行取消。  
执行程序：带路（托尼_史蒂夫）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“史蒂夫？Dummy好像…”  
子程序 带路（托尼_史蒂夫） 执行成功！  
“嗨！”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“振作点。”  
“让我一个人待着。”  
“我只是觉得你应该洗个澡。来吧。”  
“我不想-”  
“我会让你一个人待着。只是先去洗个澡，好吗？放松一下。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“好吧。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“人们经常说‘它会好起来的’。但是，其实不会。”  
“我明白。“  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你想谈谈么？和我聊聊这个故事？我不是咆哮突击队员，但是我愿意听。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“不，我只是…谢谢你，托尼。但是，不。”  
“来吧，洗澡时间。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你还好吧？我是说，你没有？”  
“我还好。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你确定？”  
“是的。”  
执行中…  
“谢谢你，托尼。真的。”  
执行中…  
“嗨，你应该感谢Dummy，是他带我过来。”  
“哦，也谢谢你，Dummy。”  
触发事件： 感谢。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
史蒂夫冲Dummy微笑。  
程序 安慰（史蒂夫） 执行成功！

**

触发事件： 克林特和科尔森在厨房里碰头。  
执行程序： 驱赶（克林特）。  
执行程序： 哈哈哈认了吧科尔森。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“该死的，让我们单独待一会，你这个小心眼的家伙。我只是在这里碰个面。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“管他呢，菲尔。来吧。我们走。这小家伙不会离开的，除非我走开。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
程序 驱赶（克林特） 执行成功！  
执行中…  
触发事件：　克林特跟随科尔森。  
执行程序：　驱赶（克林特）。  
执行中…  
“哦，出什么事了？我离开，我已经走开了！为什么你还…”  
“他在跟着我。”  
“什么？”  
执行中…  
“看起来斯塔克编了个程序让他总是站在我身边，要给我找点小麻烦。我想他还有个程序是要把你赶开。所以，如果你站在我旁边…”  
“好了，好了。我明白了。嗨！停下！”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“好吧，新计划：我们在你的房间碰头再来讨论重复和再现的问题。”  
“你的比较近。”  
“哦。我喜欢你的思维模式。高效而且热辣-哇！好吧！”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“好吧，十五分钟后。”  
“十五分钟。”  
克林特离开。  
程序 驱赶（克林特） 执行成功！  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“我下周就把斯塔克的咖啡换成无咖啡因的！”  
执行中…  
执行中…

**

时 间： 2012年11月30日下午17点  
触发事件： 面团放在砧板上。  
执行程序： 切馅饼。  
执行中…  
程序 切馅饼 执行成功！  
触发事件： 面团放在砧板上。  
执行程序： 切馅饼。  
执行中…  
程序 切馅饼 执行成功！  
触发事件： 面团放在砧板上。  
执行程序： 切馅饼。  
执行中…  
程序 切馅饼 执行成功！  
触发事件： 面团放在砧板上。  
执行程序： 切馅饼。  
“干得好！好了，现在我要把所有的馅饼放锅子，煎 9分钟。不会等很久。”  
触发事件： …  
触发事件： 火。  
执行程序： 灭火器。  
执行中…  
“不！Dum-噢。坏了。”  
程序 灭火器 执行成功！  
“好吧，唔…覆盖这个：不要熄灭炉子上的火。这没有威胁。”  
重构程序： 条列_14： 不使用灭火器（炉子）。  
触发事件： 交谈（史蒂夫）。  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“好。很好。让我们重来一次。来，我把面团摊开给你…”

**

时 间： 2012年12月4日下午16点05分  
触发事件： 比利•卡普兰，泰迪•阿尔特曼，伊利亚•布拉德利，卡西•郎，凯特•毕晓普，汤米•谢波德以及幻想 进入房间  
执行程序： 欢迎（比利•卡普兰，泰迪•阿尔特曼，伊利亚•布拉德利，卡西•郎，凯特•毕晓普，汤米•谢波德，幻想）。  
“哇，帅呆了，这是什么？科幻…”  
“你就会说些书呆子式的傻话，别说了。”  
“闭嘴，汤米。”  
“真是的。你不会想要和小绿巨人的男友来一发的。别说这种傻话！”  
“闭嘴，汤米！”  
“我喜欢你有点书呆子气。”  
“是吗？”  
“是。”  
“哦，好吧。我们这里有了一对爱人。难道我们不应该把注意力放在美国队长身上？对不起，队长。”  
“伊礼，你会发现你用词比美国队长还古老。当你说什么‘爱人’啦之类的。哦，对不起，队长。”  
“没问题，凯特。另外，回答你的问题，比利：这是Dummy。托尼的一个机器人。”  
“在我看来像是一堆垃圾。”  
“礼貌，汤米。他在向你们问好。”  
执行中…  
程序 欢迎（比利•卡普兰，泰迪•阿尔特曼，伊利亚•布拉德利，卡西•郎，凯特•毕晓普，汤米•谢波德，幻想） 执行成功！  
“他真可爱。”  
触发事件： 夸奖。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“我应该吃醋吗？”  
“当然不，凯西。”  
“好吧，如果现在的青少年都是这样，我会说这是最后一次队伍会面。”

**

时 间： 2012年12月15日下午17点35分  
触发事件： 火！  
执行程序： 灭火器。  
执行中…  
程序 灭火器 执行成功。  
触发事件： 金刚狼进入房间。  
执行程序： 欢迎金刚狼。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你想要这个么？小家伙。”  
触发事件： 威胁（金刚狼{爪刀}_Dummy）  
执行程序： 跑  
执行中…  
“洛根！”  
触发事件： 史蒂夫进入房间。  
执行程序： 欢迎史蒂夫。  
收到事件： 轻拍。  
程序 欢迎史蒂夫 执行成功！  
“你的小宠物给我和我的雪茄喷了一堆阻燃剂。”  
“真是够了。”  
触发事件： 恼怒（金刚狼）。  
执行程序： 驱赶（金刚狼）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“罗杰斯…”  
“也许只是…你去拿瓶啤酒，我来让Dummy离你远点，好吗？”  
“好吧。”  
程序 驱赶（金刚狼） 执行成功！  
触发事件： 烟灰。  
执行程序： 清扫（烟灰）。  
执行中…  
“Dummy，我…”  
程序 清扫（烟灰） 执行成功。  
“噢，那个…Dummy，你去找托尼如何？以后碰到洛根就跑开，避免和他碰头，好吗？”  
触发事件： {命令_找（托尼）； 命令_添加程序}。  
执行程序： 找（托尼）。  
执行中…  
添加程序： 触发事件[金刚狼]\\\跑（离开）。  
程序添加成功！

**

时 间： 2012年12月25日晚上20点30分  
“我不知道简会不会过敏…”  
“当然不会，拿盾牌的史蒂夫兄弟！她一直喜欢中庭的狗。”  
触发事件： 脏乱（狗毛）。  
执行程序： 清扫（狗毛）。  
执行中…  
“好吧，我们有了条狗，等她从她父母那边回来，我们给她个惊喜。”  
“她肯定会很高兴！”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“看他多有活力！长大后他会成为最凶猛的中庭犬！”  
“是的，好吧。他真的会。兰伯格犬的意思就是‘狮子’，他们是最大的大型犬之一。不过你得保证跟在他屁股后面清理，知道吗？我可不希望早上走出卧室踩到狗屎。”  
“这绝对不是问题，托尼兄弟！你看！看他活蹦乱跳！我能看到他身体里有着战士的凶猛灵魂！”  
触发事件： 威胁（狗{牙齿}_Dummy）。  
程序 清扫（狗毛） 取消。  
执行程序： 移动。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“嗨，嗨！托尔！”  
执行子程序： 颤抖。  
执行中…  
“噢，对不起，史蒂夫兄弟。看起来我的中庭犬已经在你们的机器人帮手身上锻炼他的战斗用牙齿。我来帮你！”  
执行中…  
警 告： 静电压增高。  
执行程序： 移动。  
执行中…  
“托尔！不！停下，我来处理。记得你会让Dummy生病么？”  
“太令人伤心了，我不能和你们的小机器人帮手一起玩。但是，现在我有了一条斗犬！终于平衡了。”  
程序 移动 执行成功。  
“史蒂夫，你能把这个毛球抱开么？他的口水流得电线上到处都是。”  
执行中…  
“为什么你不自己来？”  
子程序 颤抖 执行成功！  
“耶，还是不要了。口水，狗毛：敬谢不敏。”  
程序 移动 执行成功！  
执行程序： 清扫（狗毛）  
执行中…

时 间： 2012年12月25日晚上21点30分  
“来吧，史蒂夫。我们走…”  
“等等，还有Dummy的礼物没有开。”  
“嗯？”  
触发事件： 礼物（Dummy）。  
执行程序： 开（礼物）。  
“他也有礼物？”  
执行中…  
程序 开（礼物） 执行成功！  
“这是我送的，Dummy。”  
触发事件： 瓦利-E闪亮贴纸。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
执行程序： 感谢。  
执行中…  
“噢，这没什么大不了，Dummy。来，你要我帮你贴一点么？”  
程序 感谢 执行成功！  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
“你准备给我的机器人身上贴闪亮贴纸？”  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“不，认真的：你要往我的机器人身上贴不干胶-”  
“看！你看起来帅极了。”  
触发事件： 瓦利-E闪亮贴纸。  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
“噢，这里还有一个你的礼物！看起来是托尼送的。”  
“…”  
“我知道这是小辣椒经手的，托尼。我知道所有你送的礼物都是小辣椒办的。你不必指出来。”  
触发事件： 礼物（Dummy）。  
执行程序： 开（礼物）。  
执行中…  
“嗨，我…不是顾客服务部门或是公共关系部门。我给你买了…”  
“我知道。这个很好。来这里，我可以感谢你。”  
执行中…  
程序 开（礼物） 执行成功！  
触发事件：WD-40防锈润滑剂  
执行程序： 高兴。  
执行中…  
程序 高兴 执行成功！  
执行程序： 感谢。  
执行中…  
程序 感谢 执行成功！  
“看这只中庭的小狗，正在和绳子玩具搏斗！他正在磨练战斗技能！托尼！史蒂夫！你们会在节日退休和交配吗？”  
触发事件： 脏乱（废纸）。  
执行程序： 清扫（废纸）。  
执行中…  
“哇，托尔，看：你说得他脸红了！”  
“闭嘴，托尼。”  
“看他的红面颊。”  
“就是！”  
触发事件： 碰撞（托尼_史蒂夫）。  
执行程序： 移动。  
执行中…  
“你真以为没有盔甲你打得过我么？”  
“值得一试。”  
程序 移动 执行成功！  
“好吧，让我们‘退休’。你得把我整个按在地上超过三秒。来吧。”  
“争这个没意义。”  
“永别了，神盾的兄弟们！我会去享受新战士同伴的乐趣。”  
触发事件： 史蒂夫 ^ 托尼心率提高。移动到卧室。  
执行程序： 守（门）。  
执行中…  
执行中…

**

时 间： 2012年12月31日晚上22点30分  
触发事件： {脏乱（灰尘，天花板，碎片，油污，血，饰物，不明物…）}  
触发事件： 洛基（攻击）。  
触发事件： 威胁（洛基_托尼，史蒂夫，托尼，托尔，娜塔莎，克林特，布…）。  
类比{布鲁斯 ^ 浩克}。  
触发事件： 威胁（洛基_托尼，史蒂夫，托尼，托尔，娜塔莎，克林特）。  
执行程序： 重新排序_根据重要程度。  
执行中…  
程序 重新排序_根据重要程度 执行成功！  
触发事件： 洛基（攻击）。  
执行程序： 驱赶（洛基）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你是啥？”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你是中庭的杀手机器人？斯塔克的某个发明？”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“这么做根本就没有用，你得认识到这一点。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你看起来是我哥哥喜欢的类型。愚蠢的战士。”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（不）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（不） 执行成功！  
“不？我的蠢兄弟居然对你没兴趣？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（不）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（不） 执行成功！  
“啊，真有趣。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“因为你个子小？是吗？太弱了？我哥哥永远无法理解，真正的力量不是来自于发达的肌肉。”  
触发事件： 交谈（洛基）。  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“你想让我离开？是么？”  
触发事件： 询问  
执行程序： 回答（是）。  
执行中…  
程序 回答（是） 执行成功！  
“小机器人，我会应你的要求离开。我们会再见面的。”  
程序 驱赶（洛基） 执行成功！  
执行程序： 保护（托尼_未知的敌人）。  
执行中…  
“噢！这是什么？”  
“我怎么会知道，巴顿？射击！”  
“总会有一天，塔莎，总会有点什么事会吓你一跳。我就可以取笑你了。”  
“真怪，和洛基战斗，出现阿斯加德的怪物幻影也会吓你一跳。”  
“……那是个幻影。好吧！给我点我能射击的东西。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
执行中…

时 间： 2013年1月1日凌晨0点30分  
执行程序： 清扫（废墟）。  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“我猜这不是你过新年的正常方式，是么？托尼。”  
“哦，还过得去。肯定不是最好的。真是焦头烂额，我的头受了伤，大厦倒了一半。说实话：和书里，我过的大部分新年很像。”  
“我们没能在午夜接吻。”  
“噢，这就是你过来的原因？对吧。不只是来检查看我的身体状况。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“托尼。”  
“是，是：别废话，吻你，对吧？”  
“对的。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
“不是情绪不对，但是我饿了。”  
触发事件： 饿（托尼）。  
“你居然记得要吃东西？在我没提醒你之前！？”  
“看，这是个新年奇迹！”  
执行程序： 喂食（托尼）。  
触发事件： 没有食物。  
执行程序： 烤（吐司）。  
执行中…  
“Dummy！你去哪？！我的房子都毁了！”  
“让他去，托尼。我敢肯定，他只是在找个簸箕，或是其他什么。”  
执行中…  
“好了，不管他想做啥。我想都不会把事情弄得更糟。”  
执行中…  
执行中…  
厨房着火了。


End file.
